The Majin Mistress
by Shadow Fox
Summary: It's the final chapter.*Shin and Babidie get together.The final kais are introduced but what dose this have to do with Kabito.R/R and enjoy.
1. Babidie is born.

DISCLAMER:IF I OWN DBZ THEN I'M A MILLIONAR......BUT IM NOT SO I DON'T OWN IT OR I WOULD BE MAKING SOME MONEY.  
  
It was a normal day on planet earth.The sun was shining and birds where chirping happly.At kame house Goku and and Krillan along with 18 where sun bathing.  
  
" It's such a beautiful day out side." Goku said as he layed back.  
  
" Yhea I know."  
  
" Well you guys please stop it your going to spoil it." 18 said pushing her hair back.  
  
  
Just as 18 said that the sky began to darken.And lightining started to clash in the skies.  
  
" See what I mean." 18 said geting up and walking inside as it began to rain.  
  
" Oh man and it was such a beautiful day outside too." Goku said sadly as he walked in side followed by Krillan.  
  
" So you guys can't have fun because of a rainy day,well you guy can still have some fun how about trying to play a game of sorry or watch some tv." Master Yoshi sugjeted.  
  
" Well im just going to watch some good old tv." Krillan said turning on the tv.  
  
" Hey heres the weather." Goku said turning it up.  
  
" And in other news today strange weather is occuring all over the planet.In Siberia there experiancing 80 degere weather opposed to Chicago where there featuring near zero weather unown for this time of year.The cause for this worldly change in weather is unown but we are working around the clock to find the source of the mysterios weather." The newscaster finished.  
  
" Gee thats werid,with the weather it was perfect five minutes ago." Goku said sacraching his head.  
  
Hum somthing's very wrong here. Master yoshi thought.  
  
" Whats up with the weather it's like it's almost being caused by somthing." Krillan said suspicusly.  
  
  
Far away from Kame house.In Greenland in a undisclosed location.Two figures stode in a cave of ice looking at a figure enclosed in it.  
  
" Well,well we finaly found her."  
  
" Master Babidi,are you sure you would want to relese her it's been five thousand years since she has last been relesed.And last time she nearly destroyed your father and your self." Dabura said looking upon who was inside.  
  
" Dabura,that was five thousand years ago when I was weeker then and I am now a stronger wizard." Babidi said getting into a odd stands.  
  
" Master Babidi." Dabura said protested.  
  
" Dabura were going to need her.Shes the only known person who has enofh psychic power to stop any one including that rat kai." Babidi said getting pissed.  
  
" Well then your making the right choice master." Dabura said to Babidi.  
  
" Ok well then let me begin." Babidi put's his arms infront of him." Pama pa pad ma pa pad ma pa." Babidi finishs his spell and the ice starts melting and a young girl falls out she was no older then 17years of age and was about 5 foot 5.She was whereing blue baggy jeans and a green shirt that hade adoribal writen in glitter.Her hair was brown and in a pony tail with two thin brades going down both sides of her face.She also had dark green eyes with a blue rim.  
  
" What the hell happened where am I." She said looking around the faces Dabura. " Who are you ?" She asked.  
  
" Hey you should be asking me that not him." Babidi yelled at her flying up to her hight.  
  
" Well then who are you?" She asked.  
  
" Im you brother Babidi and this is Dabura." Babidi said calming down.  
  
" Well i'm Babidie.Hi." She said happly." So what's up with this place it's like yesterday I was normal then I was frozen and now i'm normal whats with that?" Babidie asked Babidi.  
  
" It was that rat kai he imprisoned you because you where to powerful the last time you faught him." Babidi lied.  
  
" Ok but whats a rat kai?" Babidie asked.  
  
" Well a anoying person thats purple and a real loser.Now if you don't mind I think we should be going Babidie it's getting late." Babidi said getting impationt." Pad a ma pa." He says as he transports them to his ship thats out in space.  
  
Kaioushins planet.Kaioushin was mediating when his eyes opened widely.And he said." Babidie." He says shaking with fear in his voice,then immediately got back to his mediating but only this time watching planet earth.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
" What mysterios powers dose Babidie posses? What is causing the mysterios weather.And why is the Supreme kai so worried about Babidie.Read next time on The Majin Mistress." The narrator stated.  
  
  
Well was it good plz reveiw and tell me.And plz tell me if there was any spelling errors. 


	2. Escape

DISCLAMER:This note says I do not make any money of my story,and i'm not.  
  
Babitys ship.  
  
" Wow this place is like totaly awesome,so now that I know where every thing is now what bro?" Babidie asked Babidi.  
  
" Well first could you could stop calling me bro and start calling me Babidi second off I think we should get into phase two of our little plan and start getting energy were going to need to relese Buu and destroy the earth." Babidi explained." But first I think we should have our father reborn wouldnt you say Babidie?" Babidi asked.  
  
" OK I think it would be wonderful have our father back and then after words we can we relese Buu we destroy that rat guy who killed him." Babidie said with great joy.  
  
" Have I ever told you where my favroite sister and I also when we go to earth tommorow I hope you find the weather enjoyable.Now lets see we have five of earths dragonballs right Dabura?" Babidi asked.  
  
" Yes master I have ventured all over the earth and gathered five of the dragonballs." Dabura said calmly  
  
" What are daragonballs? Is it waht it sounds like?" Babidie asked Babidi.  
  
" No there not that its really nothing important it's just they'll be a dragon and well make a wish and Brigng back our father." He explained. " That's all really.  
  
" Oh well that's cool,well i'm off to my quarters after five thousand years of being frozen in time I think I should get some real sleep." Babidie said walking to her room.As soon as she left.  
  
" Dabura I want you to make sure she dosent leave her quarters until I say I don't trust her one bit plus I need to know when she goes asleep so I can finish the prosses of erasing her mind." Babidi comanded Dabura.  
  
" Yes master I will see to it that she dosent leave and when she goes to sleep you will know." Dabura said as he walked tward her room.  
  
" Well let's see um how do I use these things..." Babidi began to punder to himself.  
  
  
Back to Kaioshins planet.Kaioshin has just gotten over his medatation.His body in complet shock he knew of Babidie powers even thoe he has actualy seen them but they where just her normal powers.The tales told from far accross the universe told a diffrent story of her true power.But all where diffrent they ranged from her having the power to turn into a dragon to being the most powerful psychic universe and those where just the ones told the most. He couldent belive what has happend thoe she has been dormained for five thousand years.He thought to himself when Kabito walked in.  
  
" Is somthing wrong master ?" Kabito asked as he walked in.  
  
" She's back." Is all Shin could get out.  
  
" Whos back?" Kabito asked now very confused.  
  
" Babidie." Shin asnwered now loooking very worried.  
  
" No." He says with great fear." Not her after all this time it can't be possibal." He says catching his breath.  
  
" Yes,I know last we encoutered her she did the unthikable. The way she destroyed all those people and then destroyed ther planet and,then there was you she hated you then and almost killed you fighting." Shin takes a breath." It wasnt a good thing thoe.The minute she learns of this she'll start her own rampage on Babidi .And I can't even imagain the damage that would be caused to the planet.We have to stop this befor she starts but we have to wait for her to get to planet earth first."  
  
" What to you mean getting to planet earth first." Kabiot asked.  
  
" I'll tell you when where going to earth,and if it's safe for you to come." He begins to medatate.  
  
  
Back on Babidi's ship,Babidies room.  
  
" I'm so board why did I even come here it's bad enough that I have I nothing too do and now i'm not so sleepy.So hum I know i'll go to earth but first let's see how these people chill." She pulld out her minnie labtop and takes a look on how a average mortal lives." Ok there simple beings of light so let's see there alot of back up money in drawer two." She pulles out two thousand zinne. and a black walet which she slips in her left pocet.  
  
Outdise of Babidies room.  
  
" Hum I wounder what she's doing." The demon king thought." I better go cheack on her." He opens the door to find Babidie laying on the bed she appered to be sleeping." Oh good she's asleep,that's good for me.I should tell master Babidi so he can finish the mind erasing prosess." He walk's out.As she opens one eye to make sure he's gone.  
  
" Mind erasing prosses why would my bro do somthing like that? Or for that case finish it dose this mean I have no past.Oh now I don't even know.But I know i'm out of here." She use's instint transmit and goes to earth where she lands in a dark lush forest by a streem.The sky was lit by stars and a huge full moon.  
  
" Wow this place is beautiful." She lays down on the lush green grass.And looks up to the stars and moon." I wounder why would Babidi wants to destroy it ?" She asked her self.  
  
Kaioshins planet  
  
" It is time." Shin said getting up from the air.  
  
" Are you sure you want to go thro with this master?" Kabito asked.  
  
" Yes i'm positive now let's not waste time." Shin said as he teleported.  
  
Back to Babidi and Dabura.  
  
" Well where is she?" Babidi asked Dabura angrly.  
  
" I don't know master." Dabura answered sorrofuly.  
  
" Damn it,Damn it,Damn it." Babidi yelled aloud. " How the hell could she have known about this,And where could she have gone." Babidi breaths in and try's to control his anger." Damn it.Dabura this is your fault so now I want the intire plant searched now get the best of my men and search that planet go now." Babidi yelled at Debaura.  
  
" Yes master." Dabura walks away.  
  
Back to Babidie  
  
" I wonder who am what will I do,I know Babidi is going to look for me and if i'm caught man i'm skrewed i'll lose all my memory and then be under his control so now what." Babidie said to her self when a bright white light came from behind her. " What in the name of stars." She said as she looked at Shin and Kabito.  
  
" Oh this is just great here I am thinking about my life and now you people who probly work for my ideot brother." She says befor Shin or Kabito hade the chance to speak." Well do you two work for my brother?" She asked them.  
  
" No we don't work for Babidi." Shin answered calmly.  
  
" Well as long as you don't work for him then who do you people work for ?" She asked again.  
  
" Well he work's for me and I work for myself,thats the way I would put it." Shin answered slyly.  
  
" Well then who are you people?" Babidie asked.  
  
" Well who are you ?" Shin asked slyly.  
  
" I'm Babidie the person who dosent know anything about her self and you would be." She asked * Gee what's with this guy it's like he's twisting my situation here he come from the middle of god knows where and now he's just twisting what i'm asking.* Babidie thought.  
  
" Well Babidie,It dosent fell like i'm twisting the situation by coming from the middle of no where.Is it." Shin answered to her thoughts aloud.  
  
" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Babidie looked at him dumfoundly for a second." You little sneker you,you read my little mind.But to do that you eather have to be psychic or a kai.Are you a kai you look like one of those people with those cute little elf ears so dose your freind here.Is he a kai too........supreme kai."  
  
" Your a mind reader then yo.." Shin started but inturupted by Babide.  
  
" Yhea i'm a mind reader and you really should not leave your thoughts ungarded it's easy to read if you do.Also when you read my mind you skrewed your self.So what are you here for Supreme kai ?"  
  
" Well we know about you and well it's how would I put this." Thinks for a second and Babidie smilles as he dose. " You already know don't you."  
  
" Yhea I know but do you really think I would leave earth,it's the only place I know befor Babidi took my memory away,well most of it anyway.I don't even know who I really am." She answered.  
  
" Well if you want you can stay on this planet but then it's a sure fact that eventuly Babidi will track you down and then I don't have any clue to what would happen to you." Shin said sorrofuly as he neared her.  
  
" Well then what planet should I escpe off to theres only a few with life and none as beautiful as this one.And none have there sun as bright as this and a moon with such glow.Its as if I belong here." She said staring into the moons icy glow.  
  
" It's your risk Babidie I'm just...." Cut off by Babidie.  
  
" Just what,it's because your a kai that makes you able to control my actions and who I am and where I live I don't think so." Her energy jumps up to a super high level." So just stop trying to contol the my little world because I can control myself and do what I please." By this time Kabito has jumped in frony of Shin in defence." Ok you've lost it." She dimms her eyes.  
  
" Why did your energy just jump?" Kabito asked not moving a inch.  
  
" No real reason,I excited my energy level up a little." Babidie answered slyly.  
  
" Excited more like powered up." Kabito adding his fear with his oath to protect Shin.  
  
Flys up to his eye level " Why are you so scared.It's not like i'v ever known you.Or have I." Looks deeply in his eyes.Kabito back up a little off his own fear. " Huum not that I can rember." Flys back down." Oh but who am I to say that when my bros a wizard and i'm probly just your psychic and sourceres." She say's as kabitos eyes totaly darken.  
  
" Gee whats up with you it's like you want to attcks me still it's not like i'm threatening anyone." Babidie said starting to get scared.  
  
" What you have done is unforgivable,and if it where up to me I would have destroyed you when I hade the chance." Kabito said in a low voice.  
  
" Kabito the past is the past and she has no memory of this." Shin said in Babidie defence.  
  
" No shes still the same I know it and this is none of your bissness." He says as he power's up.  
  
" What have I done." Babidie says shaking but Kabito dosent answer he charges right at her.  
  
To be countiued.........  
  
" Will Kabito win the fight against Babidie.Dose the young sourceress have the capability to Beat him or will she be destroy.Find out next time by reading the Majin mistress." The narrator concluded. 


	3. A fight with Dabura.

DISCLAMER:IF I OWNED DBZ IW OULD PROBLY MAKE MORE MONEY THEN ALL OF YOU COMBINED.  
  
  
" Why are you doing this." Babidie screemed as Kabito charged her.  
  
" Kabito stop this now." Shin yelled as he jumped infront of Babidie.  
  
" Master I said stay out of this,it her I want dead so no more may die." Kabito said as he shoved Shin aside.  
  
" She dosent even rember what happened or what she did now leave it be,or you'll have to fight me first." Shin yelled getting into a fighting stands.  
  
" Why can't you understand she is like she was five thousand years ago and she'll destroy us all if not stoped." Kabito said facing the now terrified Babidie.  
  
" Fine then let's begin." Shin said as he got into a fighting stands.  
  
" Master." Kabito said looking at Shin in discust.  
  
" I will not allow you destroy a person who has done nothing wrong and can't even rember what she did or who she destroyed." Shin said calming down.  
  
" Fine have it your way master i'm going for a flight." Kabito said taking flight.  
  
" Gee whats with him?" Babidie asked after Kabito was gone.  
  
" He's just pissed at somthing you did in the past." Shin said calming down.  
  
" Well what was it I did that pissed him off so much?" Babidie asked Shin.  
  
" I can explain that.It all began on the planet Junisinfin.You see at the time being under control of your father you and Babidi with Buu started the distrution of the planet.This is where Kabito comes in you see he and his people along with his family decided they wouldent let you and your brother destroy there planet.There was a battle betwen the two but in the end you destroyed them all except for Kabito who got away when the battle near ending." Shin explained.  
  
" Oh my gosh,your saying I destroyed his people and his planet with my bro and this Buu guy.Why would I or Babidi or even Buu do that even being under conrol of my father I still wouldent do that." Babidie said starting at Shin as she began to cry.  
  
" Please don't cry it's like I said you where being controled by your father,Bibidi." Shin said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Oh you so suportive."  
  
" I know,wait your saying I am." Shin said taking a step closer.  
  
" Yhea,Well thanks for some info on the past,Gee you know I have no real past so why not start over again.Why not here on this lovely planet and if my brother where ever to do anything to it would personaly kick his butt." Babidie said happly.  
  
Shin listened as he stared her.He liked her personalty and her looks espesily her dark green eye's he loved the way they shined and the blue rim attraks him in some odd way.But it wasent just that he loved every thing about her except for the fact that she was a majin.  
  
" I aggre with you you should start over." Shin yelled happily.  
  
" I'm glad you aggre.Wow you kinda made me jump there." Babidie said happly.  
  
They countiue to talk but in other places.  
  
" Dabura come quikly I founed her." Babidi said watiching Babidie and Shin thro his crystal ball.  
  
" Should I retrive her ?" Asked Babidi.  
  
" Yes,Yes go now and while your at it kill that rat Kai too." Babidi yelled at Dabura.  
  
" Yes master." He said as he teleported out.  
  
Back to Shin and Babidie.  
  
" Oh so that's what Buu is.Man he would have to be so stupid and yet the most powerful being in this universe.But why is he so stupid ?" Babidie said to Shin.  
  
" I have no idea why Bibidi would make him so stupid.But I would say it's a good thing." Shin said as they sat infront of the streem talking Dabura teleport's in behind a tree watching wating for his move.  
  
" I wonder where your freind Kabito went?" Babidie asked Shin.  
  
" I don't know and I really don't care what he attempted is unexceptable to me and he should apologize to you." Shin said gazing at Babidie.  
  
" Gee whats with you and this staring at me ?" Babidie asked shin.  
  
" Oh uh nothing,nothing at all." Shin said redirecting his attention to the moon." Babidie,i'm sorry it's just those lovley eye's of yours I can't help but gaze into them." Shin said but at this point Dabura was getting pissed.  
  
" Ha haha ha." Dabura laughed." You should stop this now." Dabura said as he walked fromthe forest and into the clearing.  
  
" Dabura." Shin and Babidie said in unision.  
  
" Babidie I insist you come with me now,Master Babidi is very angry with you and wants you back at the ship at once." Dabura said to Babidie.  
  
" I will not go so Babidi can erase my memory." Babidie yelled at Dabura.  
  
" Your coming with me one way or another." He flyies at her and attempts to grab her.But she uses a psychic shild,leaving Daburas hands in mid air.  
  
" OK let's go." Babidie said punching Dabura in the face.  
  
" You'll pay for that." He flyies up but this time he can't move his body at all.He finds the supreme kai and Babidie using there psychic powers at the same time.  
  
" Thanks Supreme kai." Babidie says as she flyies up to Dabura and kicks him in the side he kicks ger back and she goes flying back into a tree.  
  
" Oh thats sit no one kicks a lady and gets away with it." Shin yelled as he psychicly blasted Dabura into the sky.Shin quikly flyies up and punches Dabura into the stumack sending him flying back into the ground.Dabura was getting confused on why the kai was attacking him.  
  
" Oh you ruined my hair." Babidi said as she took it out of the pony tail leaving her hair down and looking very pretty.She files up to Dabura and attempts to kick him in the face but he blocks and grabs her leg and throws her back." Ok let's do this.Blue." She yells as the sky turns blue." Moon." The moon starts to glow.  
  
" What dose she think she is doing.." Dabura asked himself loseing his pationt.  
  
" What is this ?" Shin said looking at the now blue moon.  
  
At kame house around the same time.  
  
" Krillan,18,Master yoshi.Take a look at the moon it's blue." Goku said looking at blue moon.  
  
" Yes I know but do you fell that Goku.Someones Kai is soaring thro the roof." Master youshi pointed out.  
  
" Ok now something is defently not right here you guys." 18 Said looking at the moon.  
  
" I wonder what could be happing ?" Krillan said gazing upon the moon.  
  
" I don't know but it dosent feel right." Goku said taking flight.  
  
" Goku stop it could be to dangerus for you witht the weather and all I think you should stay here." Master youshi yelled to Goku.  
  
" Well I kinda forgot about that." Goku said landing again.  
  
Back to the fight.  
  
" Lighting." Babidie yelled as the moon glowed furiosly as lighting comes from the moon and hit's Dabura casing him to fall to his knees  
  
" I can't belive that worked." Babidie said in astonishment.  
  
" Amazing." Shin said landing.  
  
" YOU BITCH." Dabura yelled at Babidie as he got up.  
  
" Oh shut up." Babidie said geting into fighting stands.  
  
" Sorry but I only listen to master Babidi." Dabura said as he charged at Babidie He punches her in the face befor she could charge up.Knocking her out.  
  
" How dare you." Shin said as he punched Dabura in the face.  
  
" Oh I hade enof of you tonight." Dabura said as he spits at Shin.Shin evades and kicks Dabura in the head quikly followed by a maly of kai blast.   
  
" Damn you kai." Dabura says as he spits fire at Shin.He barly evades.  
  
Back to Babidi.  
  
" Yes Dabura now no no no don't let the kai....NOOOO." Babidi yelled watching Dabura fight from his crystal ball.He contacts Dabura. " Dabura forget that rat kai for now just get Babidie out of there." Babidi transmited to Dabura.  
  
Back to our fight.  
  
" This isent over." Dabura said as he flew tward Babidie and picked her up.  
  
" Oh no you don't." Shin said low kicking Dabura making him fall backward and droping Babidie. " I will not let you have her ither." Shin said looking at the near beat demon king.  
  
" Fine you want her take her but be aware well be back for her." Dabura said as he teleported out.  
  
" Humm now what do I do I know Dabura won't let this be for long and I know he'll come back with more of Babidis men and if I know Babidi he will kill me and make Babidie his own slave." Shin thinks for a second." Well I have no other option it would seem." Shin said as he looked at the pased out Babidie.Shin picks her up and teleports back to his planet.  
  
To be countiuned........  
  
" What will Babidi do now that his plans have been ruined.What will happen to Babidie on Kaioshinkai ?Dose Shin have a crush on Babidie ?And what about Kabito will he ever come back ?Find out the answers to these qestions and more next time on the majin mistress." The Narrator stated. 


	4. The past.

DISCLAMER:IF YOU CLAMERS ARE SO STUPID TO EVEN THINK A TEENAGER WOULD OWN DBZ.....THINK AGAIN.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh why cant you ever get it right you stupid child." Said Bibidi hidden it the shadows said as he hit a young girl.Wearing a taddered black sourcers dress.She had red hair and green eyes with a blue rim.Her body brused all over.  
  
" But dad I just can't do that to those people down there they did't do anything to us." She said as she started to cry.  
  
" Don't you talk back to your father you little rat.Or i'll kill you like I killed your mother so long ago." Bibidi yelled as he hit her again.  
  
" Daddy no,I will not do it." She yelled befor getting up." Why cant you understand your not the only living being in this universe." The young girl said as she started to slip and let her anger get the best of her." Your nothing but a loser who cant acomplish nothing but being crule to others." Her eyes glow a dark blue as she takes low flight above the ground and a blue orab surrounds her.  
  
" Oh my your a fisty little one arn't you.Well we'll have to see how strong you really are.A pad a mam pa." He says as he relses a icy wind at the young girl but the orab just turned to ice.The ice cracked and shot back at Bibidi.  
  
" Star toe doe." The young girls said as she sends a lightning blast at the guy making him fall to the ground.  
  
" Oh my your stronger then I expected.Pa da ma pa." He said as every thing went black.  
  
In reality.  
  
" Humm I wonder if shes waking up." Shin said as watched over the sleeping but still twiching Babidie." I wonder what is she dreaming about." Shin said as he put his hand on her forhead and takes a look into her dreams.  
  
Back to the dream.  
  
" Dad why are you doing this you know it isnt right." The same young girl yelled as she watched her father kill another dinosaur like creature.Still talking to the shadow hidden Bibidi.  
  
" So I can have the universe dear why eles and once i'm finished with this we can start with you because without you he simply would not be of any use to me." Bibidi said as injected the energy into a small caccon like egg then in to the girl." You and my creation are are to be mine and only mine and ther theres no getting away this time under my control you and my creation shall become one,when the time and place is said." Bibidi said with a evil tone." And with the reserection of Buu we shall have the universe,ruled by fear and despair."  
  
" Yes father I will rule the universe along side with you and my brother and with the reserction of Buu we will rule the universe with fear and despair." The young girl said.There was somthing diffrent about her then befor still the same but with Bibidis insigna on her forhead.A younger Babidi walks in the room at this time.  
  
" Father I did it I learned how to control people look at this." He singles for a half alagator half Man to come in." Watch this,dad.Now sit down and growl." The guy obeys.  
  
" Thats great son better then what you sister has learned." Bibidi said happly." But she will learn in good time even if I have to force it on her." Bibidi said pointing out her insignia.  
  
In reality.  
  
" Oh my gosh I can't belive what I have seen." Shin said gently taking his hand away from her forhead.Babidies eyes slowly open.  
  
" Huh,where am I?" She asked as she looked around the colorful room she was in.She was about to sit up in bed when Shin stoped her gently putting his hand on her cheast and stoping her.  
  
" Shhh.You've been thro alot today Babidie." Shin said as he sat besides her." Your at my place,you where knocked out by Dabura in a fight." Shin explained.  
  
" Supreme kai why did you bring me here?" She asked as she just looked at him with the oddest but sweetest expresion.  
  
" Well I wouldent want anything happening to you since Babidi wanted you back and Dabura did try to take you back but I stopted him and brought you here." Shin explained.  
  
" Well thanks.I really don't know what to say about this." Babidie said looking at Shin.  
  
" Babidie oh I really........oh I can't say it now but I...." Cut off by Babidie.  
  
" You went into my dreams,Why?" Babidie asked looking at the kai like he was nuts.  
  
" Yes I did do that,and what I have found about your past to be quite sad." The Kai starts to explain what he saw.  
  
Babidis ship.  
  
" Dabura,where is Babidie ?" Babidi asked angrly.  
  
" I left her behind because the kai would not allow me to get anywhere near her." Dabura answered sorrofuly.  
  
" You let that rat have her.Well if the kai has her then she could be anywhere in the universe." Babidi said thinking.  
  
" Well master since I couldent get Babidie I collected the final two dragonballs." Dabura said trying to redeem himself.He handed Babidi the final two dragonballs.  
  
" Well at least you acomplished somthing." Babidi said as he took the dragonballs.They start to glow." I wounder why there glowing like that ?" Babidi asked himself.As he walked to a crystal case and placed the four star and the seven star balls in with the others.The case has a flashing yellow glow coming from it.  
  
" I think we should go down to earth now and call the dragon." Babidi said as Dabura held the box.They both teleported to a wide open praire where the grass was taller then Babidi.Dabura reconizes this and uses a sord to cut it all short.  
  
" Alright Now lets see I think I have a clue on how to use these things." Babidi said as he set the balls down on the grass." I call upon what ever you are." Babidi yelled but nothing happened.  
  
" Master,I think it's a dragon that you seek." Dabura said.  
  
" Oh fine Dabura we can try it your way." Babidi mummbled." I call upon the dragon within these balls." Babidi yelled as the balls glowed a bright yellow glow and the skies darken.  
  
In the skies where Kabito was flying at the time.  
  
" What is happing.I hope there is't a storm brewing." He see lightning coming from one particular place.He looksDown and sees Dabura and Babidi.He flies closer.  
  
" Dabura what happing I don't see a dragon." Babidi said as he looked up the lightining was takeing shape.  
  
" It's the dragon." Dabura yelled.  
  
" What the ?" Kabito said looking at the giant green dragon.  
  
" I am the eternal dragon.I am permited to grant you two wishes." The Dragon yelled as he faced Babidi and Dabura.  
  
" Oh this is maverlous Dabura we have two wishes." Babidi said Happly." Dragon I wish for my father Bibidi to be brought back to life." Babidi yelled happly.  
  
" Your wish has been granted." The dragon said.  
  
" Ok,ok,ok And I wish for my father Bibidi to be teleported here right now." Babidi demanded.  
  
" This is bad I should inform Master now." Kabito said as he teleported back to Kaioushin-kai.  
  
" It is done." The dragon said as a little man hade alot of trates of Babidi only he was a little taller they basicly only he and a light black body and dark green eyes.His out fit was similar to Babidis only he was whereing black dress and the shirt was the same as Babidis with a purple cape.  
  
" How did I get here the last I can rember I was being blown up by that kai and now Im here with my son,satan and a dragon." Bibidi Said looking around.  
  
" I must go now.Farwell." The dragon said as he turned into energy then seven stone balls witch where rescattered accros the earth.  
  
" Ok well son why am I alive I thought I was dead." Bibidi said confused.  
  
" Well I can tell you on the ship." Babidi said as he teleported them all to his ship.  
  
Back to Shin and Babidie.  
  
" This cant be." Babidie said as she got up from the edge of the bed." So your saying acording to my memory I am to be one with his creation when the time and place is said.Well that dosent make sence." Babidie said as she started to pace back and forth.  
  
" Well only time will tell with this ordeal,its a good thing Bibidi isnt around to fillful his words." Shin said laying back and floating in the air.Kabito walks in.  
  
" Master we have a big problem." Kabito said seriusly he looks at Babidie." And what is she doing here ?" Kabito asked as he looked at Babidie.  
  
" I brought her here because I will not let Babidi have her." Shin said landing on the floor and trying to suppress his rage for Kabito. " Also you owe Babidie an apoligy for what you tryed earlier." Shin said still angry.  
  
" Fine.Babidie im sorry for attcking you eariler." Kabito said as he did his little bow.  
  
" Apoligy accepted." Babidie said in a good manner.  
  
" Ok master I have some very important information.Bibidi is back." Kabito said ruffly.  
  
" What thats imposibal I killed him myself." Shin said in disbelif.  
  
" They called a dragon that gave them two wishes.And they wished him back and to them." Kabito explained.  
  
" My father is back from the grave,great that means i'm skrewed." Babidie said allowed.  
  
" Well from what I saw yes." Shin said sadly.  
  
" What ever words is a spell and people with spell are to be......" Cut off by Shin.  
  
" No I will not do away with her she may be the few beings alive that can be capble of controling Buu and the fact that she is a sourceres is a big help in the fight against Babidi." Shin saids to Kabito with one heck of a attitude.  
  
" Okay thats all true in many way from what what Supreme kai has explained and if you want me to join you in the fight agains my bro and dad im in." Babidie interupted truing to stop the two from fighting about it.  
  
" You see Kabito she excepted my inventation befor I even offered it." Shin said happly.  
  
" Fine,but I am warining her of she makes one wrong move and shes out." Kabito said angerly as he left the room and walked down the hall.  
  
" Ok now that this has been settled ....um well Babidie how about we go for a walk outside." Shin said blushing a little.  
  
" Umm Supreme Kai is somthing up with you it's like first your stareing at me and now this are you alright." Babidie said as her eyes go up anime stly." No you couldent be....." Shin is now blushing pink. " Could you ?" Babidie said looking at Shin oddly.  
  
To be countinued.......  
  
" I sthe supreme kai really in love with Babidie? What will happen now that Bibidi is back? And what is this mysterios conection withthis creature that babidie has ?" Narrator stated. 


	5. old freinds.

DISCLAMER:I SIMPLY DON'T OWN DBZ AND MONEY I WISH.  
  
" So you relesed Babidie so she could help you with the end of this planet." Bibidi says as he paces back and forth he is talking calmly.  
  
" Yes I thought it would be a good idea for her to be on our side for once." Babidi said with that evil tone.  
  
" Well if the kai has her then it wont be long befor she finds out about it,son we have to get her back now or she'll kill us both,releseing her was the worst idea you could have thought of.But never mind about that lets just wait for the rat to move befor we pounce." Bibidi said calling fourth his crystal ball.He foucuses on Babidies kai.  
  
Back on Kaioushin-kai.  
  
" Babidie it's true I do have a crush on you." He giggles a little." Well it's just the fact..........well how about we go on that walk and i'll tell you along the way." Shin said going pink,hes never had this happen to him befor infact this was the first time he has ever felt like this befor.  
  
" Well ok I gusse so." The start to walk down the masive golden corridors of the palace." Wow this place it's like huge." Babidie said as she looks up at the paintings of little angels.  
  
" Yes it is and as you'll see it's bueaty is incredable,well Babidie as I was saying yes I do have a crush on you,it so dose happen I like almost every thing about except well the fact that your a Majin and well I am a kai I don't know if it would work." Shin said almost sadly.  
  
" Oh great a family history makes us worst enemys,gee that stinks."Babidie said just as depressed as Shin was getting." Well dose that mean any thing about us who we are,we are not them but the only ones of our kind that chose not to fight over past delemas but to chose who we are and who we are to be,not them and what they would want." Babidie said with great feeling.  
  
" Oh my,your the first person I have ever ment that has ever thought that way befor and you are right we should chose who we are and who we want to be and not let the past get to us." Shin said as he loses his depression and goes into a state of joy.  
  
" Wow I never thought a statment like that would be the first the supreme kai would have heard." Babidie said in astonishment.  
  
They talk about this for awhile as they walked thro the palace grounds.They walked thro vast gardens of incradable bueaty,and thro the halls of vast gold and silver qanties along with the finest woods from all the universe.They walked out side to a lagon area where they sat on a tree brance of large willow tree as the creasnt moon along with many stars hung over and fire flies in shades of blue and yellow flew.And mulit colored fish swam and as the did they lit up the laggon.There they sat holding eachothers hand.  
  
" Babidie oh my precious Babidie I hope this never ends between us our love is like the universe and is eternal." Shin said as stared into her lovely eyes.  
  
" Oh supreme kai....." She is interupted as he puts his fore finger on her lips.  
  
" Call me Shin." He said softly as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
Back to Goku.Keep in mind this is a new day on earth.  
  
" Goku I swear your a bottemless pit Goku." 18 said as she like every one eles looked at him with widened eye's as he comsumed what seemed to be a endless amont of food.  
  
" I still don't know hows it's posibal." Krillan said in a odd tone of voice.  
  
" Yhea come on keep going." Master Roishi said as he watched the end of the exercise program.  
  
" Thats it for today see ya tommorow girls." The tv lady said as the prgram gose to the news." and in other news today another UFO siting as shown here." The anoucer person said as they show a clip of Babidi ship." We are unsure......"   
  
" Hey I could have sworn that looks alot like Babidis ship." Goku said as he turned it up.  
  
" But did't we destroy Babidi? " Krillan said as he sat on the couach.  
  
" Hummm well if we did't we should be seeing the Supreme kai around here soon." Goku said as he changed the chanel to cartoons.  
  
Back to Babidi and Bibidi.  
  
" Ok lets get our plan into play shall we father ?" Babidi said as he got a black book with blood red pages.The cover was a leathery satin and hade the star of satan infront of it.He sets it down.  
  
" Yes let's son.I have been watching the Kai and Babidie for three hours now and the closer he gets to her the closer it becomes." Bibidi pauses as he lets out a natorios laugh." And when the relese of the sabeth they will both be mine along with the universe soon after there down fall." Bibidi said as he let out a terribal laugh that for a second made the universe go cold for a breif second.  
  
Back to Shin and Babidie.  
  
" What was that?" Babidie said as she brook there kiss because of the sudden cold breeze.  
  
" Bibidi.I felt his pressance and he is stronger then befor.Lets get back to the palace,well need to make a plan on how to stop your father." Shin said taking flight.  
  
" My father.....your right we should get back." She said taking flight.They fly back right next to each other.But the only odd thing was when she flew at top speed she left a small blueish purple streek in the air that followed her.Shin noticed this but really did think much of it at the time.  
  
When they got back to the palace.  
  
" Master we have truble.Bibidi is up to something I can fell it." Kabito said as walked up to the two taking notice that they where holding hands." Umm I thought she was here to help us fight Bibidi and Babidi ?" Kabiot asked with a little anger twards the way Babidie and him where getting into eachother.  
  
" Kabito thats none of your conceren,anyway we need to plan on how to destroy those two wizards.I say we go to earth teem up with Goku,Vegeta and Gohan and find there ship." Shin proposed.  
  
" Yes that would work,is that what you did last time?" Babidie asked.  
  
" Yes it was.Now I think we should go to earth." Shin said like hes ready to go.  
  
" Fine lets just get this over with." Kabiot said as he teleported to earth.  
  
" Well let's go." Shin said to Babidie.  
  
" Ok then." They teleport to earth at the front door of Kame house.Kabiot knocks on the door.Krillan answers it.  
  
" Uhh you guys Supreme kai and Kabito along with some girl are at the door." Krillan says motioning for them to come in.  
  
Goku who oviously wasent paying attention because of the cartoons says. " Thats nice tell the pizza people they can leave it at the door and charge the bill to master Roshi ." Everyone except Goku has sweatdrops.  
  
" Dude you should be on Oprha or somthing if you like food that much." Babidie says  
Giggling a little.  
  
" Goku where not the pizza people." Kabito says as Goku turns around.  
  
" Oh hi Kabito hello supreme kai and who are you?" Refering to Babidie as he turned the TV off.  
  
" Hi im Babidie nice to meet you Goku." Babidie says plesently.   
  
" Hi i'm master Roshi and this is Krillan and 18." He said as he pointed out everyone.  
  
" Nice to meet you all." Babidie said cheerfuly.  
  
" So I take it Babidi is back." Krillan said.  
  
" Yes he is and along with his father Bibidi." Shin said sadly.  
  
" Yes and I can fell my father is stronger then ever now I feel his hate rising it's in his kai along with my brothers Babidie says as she looks out the window.  
  
" Wait your related to those wizards." Goku said she took a second look at Babidie.  
  
" Yea I am so what I don't look like a cricket it must be on the guy side of the family or somthing." Babidie said still looking out the window.  
  
" Well yhea you have no resemblance him." Krillan said.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi  
  
" Son shes on earth." Bibidi says as looks at her thro the ball." Now it begins." Bibidi says in a evil tone." A pad a ma pa." He says as he throws his hands in a spell position.  
  
back to Babidie.  
  
" Well now that we all know who we are dose anyone know where Gohan and Vegeta are?" Shin asked as he took a seat on the couch Kabito standing right behind him.  
  
" Well im sure they'll be here soon." Babidie said as she walked outside.  
  
" Hey where are you going." Goku says as he walks out side.The first thing he notices is the weather is freezing insted of warm and the ocean is pure ice.  
  
" What happened? "Krillan says as he looks at the ocean.  
  
" Its a spell." Shin says as he looks at the ice in the ocean snow begins to fall.And everyone except Babidie and Shin walk in.  
  
" Arnt you coming in ?" Shin asked as he walked tward her.  
  
" What dose Bibidi think hes doing." She says as she puttes her hands on the ground and closes her eyes and starts saying somthing not making any sound.  
  
" What are you doing." Shin akses as he walks a little closer.All of a sudden a small fire surronds the island and then sweeps the ocean and burns the ice.It melts and the tempeture returns to normal." What did you do?" Shin says as he walks tward Babidie as she gets up.  
  
" I reversed the spell." Babidie says simply." Now he has to deal with the cold." She says as they both walk inside.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
" Whaaaaa.Its freezing in here.A pad a ma pa." Bibidi says as he canceles the spell and cancels it.  
  
" I thought she did't have the power to do that." Babidi said as lit up the fire place in the room.  
  
" Ok now that we know what she can do let's get ot fase two." Dabura walks in.  
  
" Shall I begin?" He askes.  
  
" Yes and rember you cant skrew up and you shouldent because you have two of my sons personal fighters and only one chance when she wont be able to attck back but you only have one shot at this.Now go and wait for the time I set the trap and I bet she will fall for it."Bibidi said to Dabura.  
  
" Yes master Bibidi." Dabura says as he walks out.  
  
Back to our heroes.  
  
Gohan as landed out side dreesed in his unusaly sayaiman superher costume .followed by Vegeta.They walk in.  
  
" We figure we come here to see whats up with the weather." Gohan said as he looked at the already huge group of people." Hi every body." Gohan said.  
  
" Well it looks as thoe Babidis back." Vegeta said crosing his arms " Well this time I want to destroy him." Vegeta said ready to fight.  
  
" Gee dude you walk in take a look at thing and asume you know our prob when it is Bibidi and Babidi we have to deal with not just Babidi." Babdidie said as she loked at Vegeta." Anyway Vegeta we don't even know where they are so how are we suppost to attack?" She asked slyly this angered Vegeta.  
  
" Now you listen here I will destroy Babidi and his wimp father if I wish when I and how I wish."Vegeta said getting fustrated.  
  
" Vegeta." Goku says as a warning..  
  
" Kakorotto." Vegeta say back.  
  
" Stop it both of you you don't want whant happend last time we faught Babidi to happen again." Shin said trying to prevent ther fighting."   
  
" Whatever." Vegeta said as he walked away from the groop.  
  
" Ok now that we are settled I say we go and find Bibidi and Babidi." Shin said like hes ready.  
  
" Ok welI have some clue on where they could be whan I countered ther spell I picked up a faint energy wave coming from the north west of here." Babidie said aloud.  
  
" Good lets see what we can find." Goku said as he started to walk out the door.  
  
" Ok lets go." Shin says as he and kabtio walk out the door.  
  
" Well i'll see you guys later then.I don't want to be turned to stone again." Krillan said as he walked in side.  
  
" Oh come on Krillan you want to miss out on the fun again." Gohan said playfuly.  
  
" No i'm just going to stay here with my wife." Krillan said as he walked in.  
  
" Lets just go." Vegeta said taking flight.  
  
To be continued......  
  
" What is Bibidis plan? What dose he have instore for Babidie? Will our heros find where Bibidi and babidi are hiding.And what is the Sabeth? Find the answers to these and other qestions next time." The narrator finishes. 


	6. A trap and dragons.

DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN DBZ.AND I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY WHAT SO EVER.  
  
Shin was flying next to Babidie behind them Goku and Gohan and right at the end Vegeta followed closly by Kabito.  
  
" I still scence him in this direction." Babidie said as she flew.  
  
" I'm starting to scence him also." Shin said as he scaned the horizon off ahead.  
  
Up ahead hidden in the shadows of cliffs and trees.  
  
" I can see them." Dabura wispered too the shadow dragons he was with.One with red eyes the other with blue.  
  
" Good we attack on your comand." The dragon with red eyes said.  
  
" Alright now." Dabura said taking flight.  
  
" What Dabura." Babidie screemed as Dabura came from nowhere and attacked her by punching her into the ground.  
  
" Why can't you ever learn." Shin yelled as he tryed a mental blast when the red eyed dragon flew infront of Dabura.It oddly did not affect the dragon. " What." Shin said confused.  
  
" These are my new freinds Keara and Dameon.As you alredy figured out your psychic attacks are usless." Dabura said as he laufed allowed.  
  
" Your mine." Gohan yelled as he puncehed a unsespecting Dabura in the cheast.  
  
" Dragons this is getting weird." Babidie says as she powers up and attacks the attacking red eyed dragon Keara.She trys a psychic blast on the attacking dragon nothing happend and it uses a eye beam on her she blocks and jumps into the air.  
  
" Star beam canon." She yells as she builds up a purple ball in her cuped hands and fires it at the dragon sending him flying back.But he catches his ground.  
  
Goku hade just punced the blue eyes dragon Dameon Kabito then slamed it into the ground.It gets up and uses a ice beam on the two of them they block and fire back with a dubble kai blast.  
  
" Your finished." Dabura yelled as he was about to flame Shin when Vegeta blocked it and said. " No your finished." As he kicked Dabura in the head.  
  
" Master Bibidi warned us about you." Keara said as hit Babidie with his left wing. " Frankly the way I see it your a weekling."  
  
" No I am not." She says as she gets up and calles upon the power of lighting and hit's him with a huge lightning bolt.Gohan flyies down to the scean.  
  
" It looks like you can handle these guys no sweat." Gohan said as he flew over behind her.  
  
" Yhea with the right spells." She answered looking over the nearly passed out dragon.  
  
" Too bad spells don't work on sayins." Gohan said as he grabed her.  
  
" Hey what are you doing let me go." Babidie screemed as Gohan knocks her out by choping her neck.She falles in his arms unconcious.  
  
" Gohan what do you think your doing." Goku yelled as he flyed down followed by Shin and Vegeta.  
  
" I am taking her for master Bibidi." He says as he teleports out.Dabrua,Dameon and Keara follow.  
  
" What just happened?" Vegeta asked as he looked confused.  
  
" Gohan is somehow being controled by Bibidi,but thats impossibal he hade a pure heart as far as I know." Looks down." We must get her back at all cost,oh I should have told her when I hade the chance." Shin said with the fear of failure in his voice.  
  
" Told her what ?" Goku said with a little confusion.  
  
" Master we can't always go after your girlfreinds." Kabito said like he was happy that she was gone.  
  
" Kabito it's not only about that but Babidie is a special person and that is what she must figure out her self and once she dose,everything will have a change for all the universe." Shin said losing his calmnes just a little.  
  
" Whats so special about her?" Goku asked again with a little more cureosity.  
  
" Along time ago when the universe was in a state of change it was decided that three new kais would be chosen to goveren the three elements of sun as you would call it is the brigtest star in that galaxy,moon the point of witch would control the the alignments of the plantes governed buy the sun and then star witch was to control all the stars and star sytems in the universe." Shin takes a breath and countiues." Babidie was to be the Star Kai,but as her terribal luck would have it she was born part kai and part majin.Bibidi her father her mother is unown sicnce after her birth she was destroyed.At first I thought she would chose to be evil but only when I saw the purity in her heart along with the love of the skies could I figured this out.But I saddly wasent the first to discover this Bibidi was and it was he did somthing to her in the past of witch I do not know.And now he has taken her for what I do not know but I have a felling he wants her for the creature of witch she is one with." Shin explained.  
  
" It still dosent change the fact that she destroyed my planet and my people.She dosent deserve to be god she isent even worthy of being of it." Kabito said with anger in his voice.  
  
" Kabiot the past is the past and she is worthy of a kai her power is as mine as the same as her nobilty I also find her worth of being a kai,also speeck evil of my love again and...." Kabiot quikly cuts him off.  
  
" You love her." He pauses in shock." This is strictly forbidden she is a demon as I see it and you a god in love with her." Kabito said furiously.  
  
" I love her and you dare speack and judge who I love." You can see small tears in his eyes." No your the demon to say such things." Shin finished as he shook away the tears.  
  
Kabito was left speech less then spoke. " No I am not the demon she is and always be."  
  
" Shes a kai and his love then we have to get her back." Goku said still wondering why Shin and Kabito where figthing.  
  
" Well then lets go." Vegeta said taking flight.  
  
" Yes lets I can still sence Bibidi." Shin said as the others followed him.  
  
Where are back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
" Master Bibidi master Babidi we have retrieverd Babidie." Gohan said as he put her on the floor.  
  
" Excelent work Bakura." Babidi said as Gohan morfed back to a dark red dragon,He was about half the size of Dabura with a 70 foot wing sapn he had two little red jems at the elbow of his wing.He hade ruby claws on his arm and feet.With two white fangs and black eyes and on his tale he hade some odd egiptain ring and a M on his forhead.  
  
" Bakura you are truly magnificent." Bibidi said as he walked over to the unconsius Babidie " And as for you my precious." He puttes his hand under her chin and lifts her head up just a little." Well now that thats finished we should get started with you." He said as tone got evil.He uses his magic to lift her up and move to a table there he pulles out a little weved ball and some short of blue potion.He puttes the ball on a string and then places it around her neck then spills the potion on her forehead and wrist.  
  
In the distance of the ship Shin now leading the group at full speed.  
  
" I see it." Shin said as he landed near the front door witch wasent open.  
  
" Well lets blast it down." Vegeta said as he built up a kai blast.  
  
" Vegeta." Goku said in that tone.  
  
" No I aggre we should the longer shes in there the longer they have to end the future." Shin says as he allows Vegeta to blow up the ships front entrance.  
  
There is a ditch they fly down it Shin still be the cautios one.They land in a area where there are two hallways each blocked by glass doors.The top of the ship closes leaving them in a purple dimly lit room.  
  
" I don't like the feelyng of this place." Goku said as he powered up.  
  
" I don't ether." Shin said.  
  
Back to Bibidi.  
  
Keara Dameon we have some trouble down in the maze area entrance would you take care of them." Babidi said to the two dragons.  
  
" Yes master." They say in unicion and teleport out.  
  
Back to the heros.  
  
" Hello good freinds or should I say good enimes.Welcome to the maze of doom." Dameon said with a tone of trust.As they teleport in.  
  
" Yes hello." Keara said slyly.  
  
" Where is Babidie?" Shin asks the two dragons angerly.  
  
" Well she's with....." Keara starts.  
  
" Master Bibidi." Dameon finishes.  
  
" Yes and he's having fun with her." Keara said with out being asked.  
  
" If he lays one finger on her I will killl him." Shin said as he thought of the thing Bibidi could do to her.  
  
" So whats the maze of doom?" Goku asked trying to get Shins mind off Babidie for the moment.  
  
" This is a giant maze in the ship as you go thro if you can make it thro it that is...." Dameon started.  
  
" You will come accross rooms simalar to this one and fight the person and if you can beat him.Witch you won't be able to do and as you lose all the energy will go to Buu." Keara ended.  
  
" But if you do win you will move on in the maze and if you find the teleport then and only then will you get ot our master and Babidie.We are your first opponit." Dameon finished.  
  
" Hey but there are two of you." Goku protested.  
  
" Not for long." They use Babidis magic to conbine into one huge black dragon with purple eyes.But other then that the same.  
  
" So who gets to fight this guy?" Goku said like he wanted to get the party started.  
  
" Want to do like always." Shin said happly.  
  
" Are you sure?" Vegeta asked.  
  
" Yes I am I don't want to sit back and watch I want to fight also." Shin said looking at Kabito." Well if you don't want a chance to fight." Shin hinted." There are only three levels."  
  
" Oh fine master,how do we decide who gets to fight?" Kabito asked.  
  
" Well its real simple Kabiot we go one,two,three and we do rock,paper scissors.And ther person who......." Goku starts to explain the game.  
  
" OK ok ok I get it." Kabito said as he put his fist in like the others.  
  
" One two three..." As they do this we go back to Bibidi.  
  
" What are they doing they should already be fighting Bibidi said as he took off his attantion from Babidie to his sons ball.  
  
" They did this last time I think its to decide who will fight first." Babidi said." Oh look the rat and his freind are actualy going to fight." Babidi pointed out.  
  
" Oh well they wont defet those two conbined it imposibal, well any way im through with her,for the moment."Bibidi said as he picked Babidie up again with his magic.And called forth a small glass orab lined with satfire and five moon stones.  
  
Back to our heros.   
  
" One two three." Goku has siccior while Vegeta and Kabito hade paper Shin also had scissors.  
  
" Scissors wins." Goku yelled.  
  
" Hey I got Siccors." Shin said.  
  
" Ok well do this one more time." Goku said willing to dule it out.  
  
" One two three." Goku hade paper Shin rock.  
  
" Alright I won." Goku said as he went onto a fighting stands the other turn around and watch.  
  
" Let's go." The dragon said as he extended his claws and opened his wings.  
  
" Fine with me." Goku said as he charged to it.  
  
To be contiued....  
  
" Now that the fight between Goku and the dubble dragon has begun who will win it? What sceams will the two wizards plan to do to Babidie when she wakes up.And will Shin ever rescue his true love find the answers to these qestions and more next time on the Majin mistress. 


	7. Kais and lies.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ I DON'T MAKE MONEY BUT I WANT IT.  
  
" Let's go." Goku yelled as he slamed the dragon into the floor the dragons eyes glow a deep purple as he get's up.  
  
" Your a dead man." He says as his wing tips glow purple.He flaps them once and two purple blades go flying tward Goku.He simply dodges.  
  
" Ka ma ha ma ha." Goku releses a powerful kama ha ma ha wave at the dragon it hits directy in the cheast sending him flying back aganst the wall.He fires back with a kai blast of equal force.Goku uses his speed to get out of the way and comes behind the dragon.  
  
" What but you where just over there." The dragon said as he turned and faced Goku." No one is that fast."  
  
" I am." Goku said as he punched the dragon in the cheast then splits it with a huge kai blast. It becomes two dragons again.  
  
" Oh great work Keara you skrewed up by letting him hit us." Dameon yelled as he punches Keara.  
  
" No you skrewed up.Your the one who let him hit us." Keara yelled as he punched back.  
  
" Goku you should finish this now." Shin said as he watched the dragons fight eachother.  
  
" No we should let them fight it out." The two dragons send kai blast at each other.  
  
Back to Babidi.  
  
" Hey stop destroying eachother you sopost to fight Him." Babidi yelled at the two dragons who just ignored his comands.  
  
" Oh well it won't matter son once shes in my comand they all will be doomed." Bibidi said as he held the small glass ball inside still knoked out Babidie.  
  
Back to the fight.  
  
" Die Keara." Dameon yelled as he kills his own brother." Now you all will die." He yelles as he trys to catch his breath.  
  
" OK well I guess I should finish this." Goku said calmly.  
  
" You will never win." Dameon says as he powers up.  
  
" Huh,but I already have." Goku said as he finished Dameon off with a kai blast.  
  
" Ok now that those two pest are taken care of how about we get to stage two." Shin said walking tward the two sealed doors.  
  
" So witch way do we go?" Vegeta said getting impationt.As both doors opened reveling two passages.  
  
Shin steps forward he feels Babidies faint kai in the left direction." I feel her kai in the left direction." Shin suggjested. Vegeta and Kabito just sneered at this.  
  
" Oh come on you guys." Goku said as he turned around and looked at the two." I didt fight those two for nothing so come on." Goku said playfully.  
  
" Oh fine Kakkortto I only came to this place so I could kick the two wizards asses." Vegeta said as he and Kabito followed Shin and Goku thro the hallway when they found themself face with going one of five ways.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
" Look shes waking up." Babidi said as Babidie started to open her eyes.  
  
She opens hers eyes and looks around.She finds that she is in some sort of glass ball with a blue rim.She looks up to find she is faced with none other then Bibidi and Babidi.Befor she can even say a word Bibidi speecks.  
  
" Well well well,look what we have here it's a little sourceres." Bibidi said as he leered at her.  
  
" Uhh who are you?" Babidie asked staring at her father like she did know him. (She didn't.)  
  
" Gee to think she still can't rember you father,I never could do the spell that way." Babidi said like he was surprized.  
  
" So your Bibidi." Babidie says with a small laugfh.  
  
" Whats so funny? You do know you are ours and we'll do as we please to you." Bibidi threatened.  
  
" To think im up against two guys who look like crickets and wear dresses." She said now craking up.  
  
" And your a little witch whos mother was a rat." Bibidi said trying to come back.Babidie stops and stares at him.  
  
" Woa if my mom was a rat then shouldent I be a demented little rat girl with cricket...." Cut off by Bibidi.  
  
" You know damn well thats not what I ment." Bibidi yelled starting to lose his pationts along with his temper." I ment your mother was a kai." Bibidi yelled once again.  
  
" Sure i'm a kai i'm miss god of the universe I don't think so Shin would have told me." Babidie said still in a good attitude.  
  
" You mean that rat never told you this." Babidi said in surprise.  
  
" Tell me where you too buissie making love with him on his planet that he couldent tell you between one kiss from the next."Bibid says playfully now both wizards start laugfing.  
  
" YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT." Babidie yelled as loud as she could startling both Wizards,they flintch." Oh skrew it I know im a stronger then the two of so I'm outta here.Star beam cannon." She lunches the attack at the top of the ball it hits and absorbs the attack.The blue rim glows a deep purple and her attack comes back at her.She doges by jumping out of the way.But same thing happens again the ball shot her attack back at her again she trys to use her psychic power to form a shild to block it but it dosent work and the attack hits her this time it hits her she gets hit back twice as hard as her origanal attack would have.She gets thrown to the back of the small ball.  
  
"I can't belive she did that." Bibidi said as he and his son laugfed for some time.   
  
" That ball your in will absorb any attack you throw at it and then hit you back twice as hard and theres nothing you can do because I disabled you psychic powers while you where knocked out,so my lovely ball never fails." Looks down at her smll body and stares into her eyes."Anyway that attitude won't get you any where and once i'm thro with you and it your free life will be done over and you daugter will be the one to destroy the free universe you wher sopposted to protect." Bibidi said codly.   
  
" And once today is over you will have destroyed the one you love,infact the minute the sun sets I think you'll find yor self a very..." Pauses for a second." Diffrent person with it." Babidi said with a little chuckle.  
  
" What is it?" Babidie said as she got up off the back and stood up.  
  
" It's around your neck,I can only asume he told you about the creature thats connected with your life." Bibidi said as Babidie lifted the ball around her neak and stared at it.  
  
" Gee it's kinda small I wonder whats inside is it cute or not I wonder if hes sweet or is it a....... " Inturupted by Babidi.  
  
" It wont matter after sunset your doomed." Babidi finished.Both wizard move to there balls.Babidie decided to look around and found that she was on a small pedisal but was close to Bibids left side to her right a strange black book with red pages the rest of the room witch was Opex.A black marble that comes form far in the universe.There where blue torces lighting it and a small star in the center at other end a huge black/red ball.Dabura was standing behind Babidi and Bakura was cacconed in his wings backwards and hanging off the celing.She decided to sit down and just watch Bibidis ball.  
  
She sees Shin and the others walking down a hall." Oh Shin be careful my love." She says quitly to herself.  
  
Back to our heros.  
  
" Look up a head I can see a opening." Goku said as he looked up ahead.So far the group hadent encounterd much except for some cheep darts and a pit of lava witch they flew over so it was no problem.They entered the room and the door they enter.This time they find them self faced with three closed doors.  
  
" Well it looks like your up supreme kai." Goku said a little uneasy.  
  
" Don't worry Goku i'm sure I can defet whoever teleports in next I can beat even if its Dabura if it means saving Babidie." Shin said confidently.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
" He thinks he can defet Dabura." Babidi laufed.  
  
" Master let me exterminat this pest along with the others you know I will not fail you." Dabura suggested.  
  
" Dabura the last time you faught that rat you nearly lost and this time he could win bacause hes in love with her,If you go down there I must have your word that you will win." Babidi said in serious manner.Babidie smirked at this.  
  
" Son wait a second as you and I both know the kai is very fond of Babidie and I am positive Dabura would be killed with in five minutes of the fight starting.So I sugjest we send in Bakura as Babidie." Glances at Babidie." I can just imagine the look on the kais face when she teleports in only we'll know it really isent her but he won't." Bibidi sujested with a evil look on his face.Bakura gets out of his meditation and flies next to his master Bibidi.Babidie watched now indiscust.  
  
" You want me to turn into the one in the ball." Bakura said in a raspy voice.  
  
" Yes and I want you to destroy that rat kai." Babidi said happily.  
  
" Yes do that as well." Bibidi ordered.  
  
" Yes master." He transforms into a perfet Babidie." Shall I go now?" Bakura asked with Babidies playful voice.  
  
" Yes and rember I want that kai destroyed along with the others." Bibidi comanded.  
  
" Yes Master Bibidi." She said as she teleported down.  
  
Back to our heros.  
  
" Master are you sure you do not me to fight in your place?" Kabiot asked.  
  
" Yes i'm sure and I will fight whoever comes now leave it be." Shin said starting to lose his pations with Kabito." Hello everybody." A voice calls from the other end of the room.Shin turns to face Babidie.  
  
" What how? " Shin said with confusion.* I know Bibidi or Babidi would not have relesed her with out being on ther side,but then why is she here.* Shin thought being careful to block his thoughts.  
  
" So supreme kai you say you can defet anyone who wishs to fight you in this room?" Babidie ( Bakura) asked Shin.  
  
" Yes I did say that but then are you challenging me?" Shin asked Babidie.   
  
" Why would I be here if I did't want to.So yes I do challeng you supreme kai.But personaly I think we should fight somewhere a little more open." Babidie stated as she chanted a small spell witch sent the group to a place of ice they stood on it as a blue sun blased over them and stars lit up the sky along with two moons one in a cresent the other full.  
  
" Why? Theres no reason for this Babidie we shouldent have to fight......." Befor he can finish.  
  
" Oh Supreme kai you actualy thought I the great Babide in love with you a low life loser who watches over the universe.No I never did all of it was a simple lie that you fell for like a little puppy." She says in a sly manner.  
  
" Master I warned you about this, you should have let me destroy her when I hade the chance." Kabiot said gruffly.  
  
" I don't have a desire to fight you but if I must for the universe then I will destroy you." Shin said as still in a litte shock from the last commet but he wasent going to let her get him down.He powers up psychicly and his eyes glow blue.  
  
" Alright then lets do this." Babidie psychicly powers up her eyes also glow blue.  
  
Shin dosent waste any time he psychicly blast her but holds back.It hardly effects her.  
  
" Star beam cannon." Babidie yelles as she sends the attack at him he Dodges with his speed.He come up infront of her and trys to kick her,but she simply blocks it with a psychic shild." Blue." She yells as the sky turns a dark blue.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
" This shouldent last very long Bakuras ready to finish this twice as fast with your own personal attack." Bibidi said happliy to Babidie who watched in terror.  
  
" You do know Shin will kill you for this the second he finds out." Babidie dosent even look at him as she answers seriosly for once.  
  
" How do you think he'll do that if hes killed first?" He askes as he turns to his ball.  
  
Back to our fight.  
  
" Moon." She yells as the moons turn a light blue but then get darker as she putts more energy into the attack.  
  
" This is what caused the blue moon last night." Goku said as he watched the attack power up.  
  
" What is this?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
" It can't be done." Kabito said as he watched in horrer.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
  
" What will Shin do about the oncoming attack.Will he discover Babidie is Bakura in discise?And will Babidie escape the clutches of Bibidi and Babidi befor sunset?Find out the answers to these and other qestions next time by reading the Majin mistress." The Narrator finished. 


	8. By By Bakura.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN WHAT I AM WRITING THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE CHACTERS I MADE UP.SO BUZZ OFF FUNimation.  
  
* I will not let this happen to him theres a good chance if that attack hits him at full power he could get killed.* Babidie thought.She stares directly at Shin and starts to say somthing under her breath so soft that nobody could hear it.  
  
Back to the fight.  
  
" No I will not let it end like this." Shin yelled as he jumped up and punched the unsepeting Babidie.She falls to her back and slides accross the ice.She gets up.  
  
" You just did." She says as the moons turn a navy blue because of the power in them." Lightning." She yells as the moons send two huge bolts of lightning at Shin that where so dark that the blue sun was wiped out for a few seconds.Shin goes into a blocking state and closes his eyes.  
  
" Master Nooo." Kabito yells as he was about to fly when Goku stopped him.  
  
" Kabito this his battle." Goku said as he let Kabito go he lands and watch to see.  
  
" What ?" Babidie yells in confision as the attack bounces off Shin and goes flying tward her.Kabito just stand there looking like a ideot then goes back to his normal state.  
  
" Huh." Shin looked around in confusion.Then he notices he has a purple shild around him." What this is impossibal this how Babidie would shild her self." Shin said in confusion looking at Babidie.  
  
The attack hittes Babidies shild.But the impact made her slide back on her feet.She flys up.  
  
" Star beam cannon." She yells as she send the beam at him Shin dodges.  
  
He flys after her.This time he lets a a power ful kai blast.But her shild blocks she dose the same thing but his sheild provents it.  
  
" So you think your going to win bacause you have a shild like mine.Golden ray power of the egiptain sun." She said as her hands glow yellow and she shoots a transparint beam that goes thro shins shild and penitrates it.  
  
" Ok then." He said as he charges up a psychic oarb and throw it at her.The shild also disiagrates and causes some serious damage she goes crashing into the ground.She gets up and and builds up some fire balls but purposly misses Shin.  
  
" Are your attacks that bad that you would miss your opponit when standing infront of you." Shin said as he landed about ten feet away from her.  
  
" No you missed what I did with the fire balls.This time I hade no actual intension of hitting you." Babidie says back.She powers up.  
  
" What." Shin said looking at the glacier the fire balls hit it goes sliding tward him Shin trys to fly away but is to lat.So he flys in a near by cave and blast his way thro.Babidie is quick to follow him.He blast thro the top and waits untill he see Babidie.She sees him and flys up.He blast the top of the glacier witch causes ice to fall on her.She breacks out and zips up into the air at top speeds.  
  
" Humm now thats odd." Shin says to himself as he watched Babidie flight pattren more carefuly.  
  
" So tell me what happened to the purple streek?" Shin asked slyly as he flew up to her.   
  
" What purple streek?" Babidie asked back.  
  
" I knew it your not Babdie at all your a imposture." Shin said as he kai blasted her back.  
  
" Damn it,well I can still defet you in this body." Bakura said now getting into his normal raspy voice.  
  
" Just try it." Shin said as he psychicly blasted Bakura back at full power.He goes flying back into a glacier of ice.He gets up and charges at him.Shin takes advantage of his carelessness and kicks Babidie in the head.Bakura loses his hold on the transformation and returns to his normal self.  
  
" Hey thats not Babidie but then what is it?" Goku asked himself.  
  
" Wizards tricks I now know my master will make this guy pay for what he has done." Kabito said glareing at the dragon with some rage.  
  
" You will pay for you mistake." Bakura yelled as he flew up.He opens his mouth and a red oarb appers.He flys past Shin and spreds his wings and throws back his neck.Shin gose into a defence state.Bakura quikly lowers his head and shoots a firey beam at him.Shin throws it back and it desinagrates in the air.His eyes where glowing and he looked seriously pissed.  
  
" That won't work against me." Shin says in a rage.He attacks Bakura by repetly punching him then he slames him into the ground of ice witch he broke thro and into the water.Bakura gets out of the water and climes up onto the ice.His claws glow red and he flys up to Shin.  
  
" Radison claw." He yells as his trys to hit Shin but he dodges and kicks the dragon in the cheast and then finishs it with a huge Kai blast.Bakura lets out a terribal skreech and then falles into the water a second time and this time he dosent come up.Shin lands as the surrundings return to the orignal room.  
  
" Well I would have to say that was easy enof." Shin says as he calms down and catches his breath.  
  
" Easy sure when it wasent Babidie." Vegeta mocked.  
  
" Vegeta would you attack your loved one?" Shin asked showing little anger.  
  
" No." Vegeta answered quikly.  
  
" It's the same with me." Shin finished." I think the middle passage will do nicely." He said as he and the others walked thro it.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
" He beat Bakura." Bibidi said in astonishment.Looks at Babidie who just stared back at him as if nothing majior happened.  
  
" Father I don't think she is able to do anything in that ball let alone in the outside world." Babidi said but then he took a look at what his father was.The ball rim was glowing red.  
  
" I don't see how it's not possibal." Bibidi said as he called forth Babidies ball.  
  
" But then how did she acomplish it without us not knowing,but then again the kai did have that shild around him before Bakuras attack hit like he did when he mimiced her power." Babidi said now looking at Babidie in a strange way.  
  
" Oh my it seems we have problem with her.Do your really think I was stupid enof to think you wouldent try something like this ?" Bibidi yelled at Babidie.  
  
" Yhea." She answers calmly.  
  
" Really dear." Bibidi said slowly.Bibidi calls forth the strange book with his magic.He flips it open and and looks thro a few of the pages glance thro a few.Then starts reading something.Then says somthing under his breath for about a minute." Tis tis tis my dear it appers we do have a small problem with your magic and you found it,yes you certainly did." Ready a little further and a small smirck fromed on his face." This should work perfectly.Ta do ta do le." Bibidi chanted as he a black arura surounded Babidie.  
  
" What are you doing to me." Babidie screemed as she got lifted up.Everything turnes blue in her vision for a second and the ball containing 'it' started to glow.Babidie couldent move for a second then fell to the floor.She gets up and looks at the ball witch was now glowing a faint red." What did you to me and it ?" Babidie asked leering at the two wizards.  
  
" Oh nothing much at the moment just wait and it will come." Bibidi said as he moved over to his ball and turened to where the others where.  
  
Back to the heros of the story.  
  
" What the hell." Vegeta said as he looked at the maze infront of them.  
  
The maze hade seven diffrent stairways each going up and down and some moving back wards others upsidedown.Some of the stairways seemed to go to know where and some seemed to keep on going.  
  
" So how do we get to the other end." Goku asked as he scrached his head.  
  
" I don't know I feel Babidies kai from all seven directions." Shin said confused.   
  
" Well then we should blast our way thro it." Vegeta sugjested.  
  
" Vegeta if you blast thro it theres a chance you could block the exit and then we will have no way out." Shin said stopping Vegeta.  
  
" Well then we should pick a direction and go with it." Goku sugjested.  
  
" I don't think gussing is the best policy so give me a minute." Shin said as he took a careful look at each direction." He closes his eyes and really foucses on Babidies ki he is pointed up ward to the right." We should go up and right." Shin said as he climed up the stairs then two the backwards.Now to him Goku and Vegeta where on the celing.  
  
" Hey your on the celing, but how is the possibal?" Goku asked Shin as he started to climb the stairs.The others follow.  
  
" So where climbing the ceiling." Vegeta said as they entered the hallway and walk down it the room shifs as they do and moves them upright.  
  
" Wow this is some magical hallway it's werid." Goku said as he looked at the odd surrounding the hall way was blue and lit by many purple torches of fire.It's starts to get foggy.  
  
" Whats happing ?" Kabito asked slowly as swirld of shadows.and wispers are heard.  
  
" Death is near." Somthing wispers.They all stop in there tracks.  
  
" You will all die." Another says.  
  
" You musnt fear this the second your afraid they will attack and kill you all,it's all a illiosion whatever you see or hear.Untill you fear it anofh that it becomes real." Shin said as he came face to face with his worst nightmare.Buu.He just stands there and stares at then it dissapers.  
  
" Ok this should be easy,because I fear nothing." Vegeta said as he walked down hall.  
  
" Same here and even if there was I could fight it off." Goku said confidently.  
  
" It's comming." Three voices said at the same time then stoppted.  
  
They countiue to walk with no fear.  
  
Back to Bibidi.  
  
Babidie leaned back against the confines of her ball.It's ball was now glowing a bright blue and was getting bigger.She see the two wizards wizard wispering among them selvels.  
  
" I don't understand father why hasent the spell taken any effect?" Bibidi asked trying to be as quite as possibal.  
  
" I thought this might happen rember when I said she was a kai.Well theres another truth to that one that she must never know." Bibidi said as he and his son walked to a diffrent room.Dabura just stayed outside and watched Babidie.  
  
" And what truth would that be?" Babidi said as he shut the door.  
  
" Well son you know how that damn universe works there are gods,lords,and the peasents well as I call him and then there are us the master minds.Well Babidie is a kai but born majin only because her mother was part kai and part sourcers,actualy a very powerful sorceres.But her mother was a pure hearted being.And after Babidie was born she would become pur too so I got rid of her.Now I thought since she was out of the picture Babidie would become one of us,but that never could happen because of the fact that she is a god.A imortal in the family I could never love because if she learned of this we both eventuly would be destroyed.Thats why I after athe second try I gave up and froze her,hopeing she would be destroyed when the planet got destroyed by Buu." Bibidi said trying to calm down.  
  
" So she like the Supreme kai." Babidi said in shock.  
  
" She may be stronger then the supreme kai because of the magic in her conbined with the psychic power.She may never know this son and the spell may take awhile but it will work with the sabeth spells on her.And then like you said she will be on our side." Bibidi finished as he exited the room leaving Babidi standing ther with a look of amazment on his face.  
  
Back to our heros.  
  
" Look theres the end." Goku said as he walked tward the last room the last place they hade to fight.  
  
" Yes we are so close I can fell her.And after we defet those wizard we will have her back Shin said happly as he and the others entered the room this time there where no other doors.  
  
" Hey your up Vegeta." Goku said happily knowing Vegeta could eaisly beat anyone but him.  
  
To be contiued........  
  
" Will Shin get to Babidie in time?What effect will Bibids spell have on Babidie? And is 'it' going to be the terror Bibidi say it will be? Find out by next time by reading the majin mistress. 


	9. A fight to the end.

DISCLAMER:YOU KNOW THIS THING STATES I DON'T OWN WHAT I AM WRITING.  
  
~ * ~  
  
" Ok lets see we have Dabura left to fight Vegeta." Bibidi said as he paced back and forth.  
  
" Well he can beat them." Babidi said like Dabura was the best fighter in the universe.  
  
" Well son if you say he can and if he shall lose we still have our magic to help us anyway it's a hour until sunset." Pauses and looks at Babidie." Well anyway son if she is on our side along with 'it' with in that time we stand a good chance of beating them all so lets." Bibidi said sinerstly.  
  
" Yes masters." Dabura siad as he bowed.  
  
Babidie watched as Dabura left.She looked at 'it's ball it's now was about half big as her leg and hasent grown any more it started to glow a faint purple.  
  
Back to the heros.  
  
" I wonder who is going to half to fight Vegeta." Goku said as someone teleported in.  
  
" I am Dabura your final opponit and none of you will be able to defet me." Dabura said as he teleported in.  
  
" Well I am Vegeta and I am going to kick your ass." Vegeta said getting in a fighting stands.  
  
" How dare yoy talk to me like that." Dabura said as he used his speed to try and punch vegeta.But was to slow and Vegeta blocked and punched Dabura in the cheast.The room changes and they found that they where in hell.  
  
" Ha ha ha this is hell and you will all now perish." Dabura yelled as he attacked Vegeta.He blocks all of Daburas attacks.  
  
" Ok you asked for it." Dabura said as his body started to glow a dark red then he becomes bigger and his mussled buldge out and grows bat wings.  
  
" What the..." Vegeta says as he looks at the new Dabura.  
  
" I am now in my true state I can not be defeted." Dabura said as he charged Vegeta.They start to fight it out.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
" Come on Dabura kick his sayjin ass already." Babidi yelled as he watced Dabura lose   
  
" Damn it I thought Dabura would be stronger then this." Bibidi said as he watched the demon king literly get beaten.Babidie watched happyly at the sight of this. " And you don't your hopes up that your dearest Shin is going to save you because I wont let that happen." Bibidi said as he faced Babidie.  
  
" Whatever." She says calmly.  
  
" Err." Bibidi growls." So you want to be like that." Looks at the 'it's ball." Well then it's time.Pad a ma pa." It's ball cracks open." Have fun." He says slyly.A figure hovers up and glows a bright yellow.So bright that Babidie has to shild her eyes.  
  
Back to the fight.  
  
" Die." Dabura yelled as he tryed to punch Vegeta but he just doged and punched Dabura.  
  
" This is over." Vegeta said he finished the fight with his final blast.The room returns to normal.  
  
" Well Supreme kai now that there is nothing stopping us how about we rescue your girlfreind.You up for it?" Goku asked ready to fight.  
  
" Lets do this." Shin said happily as they get on the teleport and find themselves in a hall made of a strange balck marble there is a door at the end." Be carful of traps." Shin said as they walked down the hall.  
  
Back to Bibidi and Babidi.  
  
Babidie looked dumfoundly at the strange creature that stood infront of her.It was a cat that hade a lizard like tail that was blue and hade purple fuzzy hair at the tip.It's body was black and hade yellow eyes and big ears that hade purple tips.It was very cat like and about six inches tall.  
  
" Hello." Babidie says cheerfuly.It jumps on her and licks her face.She giggles a little." I think I will call you..." Thinks for a second." I will call you Ann." Ann licks her face. " Aww and your adoribal." She says as she pets Ann's sleek black fur.  
  
" Well son I think we may have some sort of problem." Bibidi said as he looked at the door where they where behind.  
  
" I have a idea." Wispers something in his fathers ear.  
  
" That just might work.A pa da ma." They transport to a area thats some sort of cort yard leaving the door and Bringing the sabeth and Babidie with them.Shin kicks the door down and walks into the cort yard.There they find Bibidi who was holding Babidies ball and Babidi standing there with smirks on there faces.  
  
" Hello and welcome." Bibidi started.  
  
" Shin." Babidie yelled with great joy.  
  
" Bibidi let her go now." Shin demanded.  
  
" I am afraid I wont you see she is my daughter and I will do as I please with her for she is my own child."Bibidi started.  
  
" Yes and I wouldent want anything to happen to my little." Babidi chucles." My little sister."  
  
" Your family.If that where true you wouldent have ever harmed her in any way witch you have done.From what I have seen you never loved Babidie she was just your ticket to power." Shin said getting into a fighting stands.  
  
" Your a little sneek if you hadent slipted into her mind in the first place you would have never known her true secret so why not tell her what eles you know." Bibidi said as he got into a spell stands handing Babidies ball to his son.Demons sneek up on the rest of the group from the shadows.  
  
"She is part kai and well why not she is the star kai that the universe seeks without her in the picture the universe would be destroyed over the lack of balence because of this her power excides yours and mine and to do this to her your fate is a certainy." Shin said in a rage.  
  
" No then if what you say is true then the universe will be doomed in 15 mintes." Bibidi said happily." Do you even know what happens in that time?"   
  
" What?" Shin said losing his pationts.  
  
" Ther sunsets and she will be against you all.Pa da ma pa." Bibidi finishes as he send a swirl of fire at Shin.He doges and send a kai blast back.Bibidi sheilds himself.The demons attack the rest of the group.  
  
" Hey." Goku said as a demon attacked him.He gose Super sayjin and begins to fight like the others.  
  
" No I don't want to see this happen infront of me and I can't stand too se Shin if he loses." Babidie said as she felt a pull within her self.She closes her eyes and foucuses it.A blue arura suronds the ball and it begins to crack open.Babidi takes notice of this.  
  
" What it's imposibal your not soppost to be able to acomplish this until after sunset." Babidi said as the ball cracked open.Babidie and Ann fly out at full speed and grow larger along with it untill there at ther normal sizes.Babidie opens her eyes end they are glowing a deep blue.  
  
" It just did and your dead." Babidie says as she powers up to a higher level.Shin and Bibidi stop fighting and look at the feild witch hade blue mist and lightninig charging thro it.  
  
" Amazing." Shin says to himslef as he watched Babidie power up.Bibidi flys down to her.  
  
" So you finaly overpowered my spell." He says as he flys to her level." Well you boy freind was getting boring." Babidie dosent wait she psychicly blast Bibidi back and shoves Babidi out of her way." Well then lets go." Sends a ice ray at Babidie but she blocks with her shild.They take fligth into the air.  
  
" Ok well lets try this at a diffrent approach." Bibidi says as his eyes golw purple and builds up the same shild as Babidie.  
  
" What?" Babidie and everyone eles says in unision.  
  
" I copyed you and your pethedic power." Bibidi said as he did a psychic blast sending Babidie flying back into the sky.  
  
" So toe fle." Babidie says as she catches her balece and and sends a maseve bolt of lightning at Bibidi.They start sending bolts of lightning at eachother.  
  
" Your mine." Shin said as he attacted Babidi psychicly blasting him.  
  
" Ok rat lets go." Babidi said as his eyes glow a faint purple.They both send psychic blast at eachother.They colide and send a shock thro the air.Babidie gets hit by a bolt of lighting and starts to fall to the ground.She catches her self and and sends a star beam at Bibidi.It hits him and send him flying back.She cahrges at him and ther shilds colide.  
  
" pad day ma pa." Bibidi says and he surounds Babidies shild in fire it fades.  
  
" Ske sckloo." Babidie says back as she surounds Bibidis shild in ice.The shild fails and they ice breacks and shoots at Bibidi he flys up trying ot get away from the sharp ice.Babidie waits until he is distrackted then kai blast him down.He crashes into the ground.Babidie lands right next to him.  
  
" Muhahahaha." Bibidi said as he started lauhfing.  
  
" Whats so funny ? Did my last attack damage your brain." Babidie said as she walked tward the wizard who hade just gotten up and was staring at what he was lauhfing at.Above them Shin and Babidi send multipal blast at eachother.  
  
" No." Babidie said with fear.Looking at the setting sun.  
  
" This is over we will win as one dear and there nothing you can do about it." Bibiid said as he neared her.  
  
" It's not over till its over.Star Beam Cannon." She fires the attack at Bibidi.He shilds himself.The sun sets completly.Babidie falls over and grabs her head in a strugle then she falles over.She lays there for a second then gets up.Her eyes where glowing and shifting colors from blue and purple.  
  
" Yes yes now come to me my child." Bibidi says quitly.  
  
" Never." She yells back.Trying her best to fight off the spell.She falls to the ground.The first stars come out and beams of light start to hit her.Then more then finaly a huge beam of light hits her and her body is surounded in a magnificent light.  
  
" Whats happing to her?" Shin asked himself as he watched the event.  
  
" Oh dear." Bibidi said as he backed off.  
  
Inside the light.  
  
" Whats happining?" Babidie said as she looked around.  
  
" Star kai." Two voices say in unicion.  
  
" Say what?" Babidie said confused.  
  
" We will explain later.Now as for you it has been one wild ride star but you must listen to what we have to say." A female voice said.Babidie looked up to be faced with two girls.One was dressed in a blue jacket that was buttoned up and went to her knees.She was whereing baggy blue jeans and light brown sandles.She hade a big dark midnight blue bow that saged down enofh so you could see her face.She hade dark blue eyes and Light blond hair that went down to her sholders and you could see her kai ears sticking out of her hair.  
  
The other was whereing a dark red sweater with widen cufles.She was whereing yellow bellbotems and hade black sandles on.She hade a long orange ribon tied around her neck like a chocker the two ends seemed to go on forever they blew in the wind.Her eyes where a dark yellow and her hair was short and red with brown highlights there where alos kai ears sticking out of her hair.  
  
  
" Star kai we feel it is time for us to restore your true power we know we should have acted sooner but we felt we should wait for two reasons.One we hade no idea if you would be evil or pure.Two you where captured and we hade to wait.We now have powers have been restored." Babidie feels a slight tingling sinsation." You are now one of us star.We will meet again." The other spoke.They teleport out and the light disapers,and Babidie is left flying at a low hight in the air.Everything seemed the same about her except for one small thing her ears where like Shins.She lands.  
  
" I'm back." Babidie says angerly as she walks tward her father.  
  
" So you are." Bibidi said backing away in fear.  
  
" You never told me I was the star kai. " Babidie said as she powered up.  
  
" If you know then your death is certain." Bibidi yelled as he sent a twister at her with a wave of his wrist.  
  
" Moon ray." Babidie yelles as she sent a ray of moonlight at Bibidi.He hits a stone wall then pushes againt it and charges at Babidie.Shin corners Babidi and finishes him with a kai blast to the head.  
  
While this is happining we flash to king kai.  
  
" Oh my,it finaly has happened the star kai has finaly has come.I my self have never seen such a event.And her power exiceds those of even the supreme kai." Looks up." She may be the only hope for the future of the universe."  
  
Back to the fight.  
  
" Your good but lets see you beat this.Serion blade." Bibidi said as he sent a wave of small energy blades flying at Babidie.She blocks with her shild.  
  
" Pheniox furry." Babidie yelled as she raises her left arm and a giant bird of fire apprres and goes flying tward Bibidi.His body burned to ashes and then blew away.The demons disapper after the Bibidis destrution.Babidie takes a deep breath and and stands looking at where her father once stood then walks tward Shin and the others.  
  
" Babidie are you ok." Shin said as he ran up to her and hugged her she hugs back.  
  
" Oh Shin I missed you so much." Babidie said as she hugged him back.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes." He said as he seperated the hug.  
  
" Aww look there in love." Goku wisperd to the others.  
  
" This is none of my bissness so I am going home." Vegeta said as he flew off.  
  
" Same here.I am so outa here." Goku takes flight." Have fun you guys." Goku yelled as he flew off.  
  
Kabito stared vaguly at Babidie.  
  
" Babidie what was that light that hit you eariler?" Shin asked now getting serious.  
  
" Well Shin to be honest I don't really know.When the light hit me these two woman kais greeted me calling me the star kai then said a somthing about me being a kai then said I would meet them again.Weird huh?" She explained getting back to her normal self.  
  
" Well I think I know who they are but I would half to explain everything to you,but before I do I say we head back to my place and I will tell you over dinner." Shin said rather shyly it's not that he didi't know Babidie it was just the fact that he didi't really know what they where to become.  
  
" Sure I would love too." Babidie said holding back just a little because she hade never been in this type of relationship before.She pushes her hair behind her her ears.Ann jumps on her head." Oh so there you are Ann."   
  
" And who is this?" Shin asked as he observed the strange cat.  
  
" Oh this is Ann she is that creature you told me about that is conected with me.Isnt she cute?" Babidie said as she took Ann off her head and petted her under her chin.  
  
" You look at a creature that is sopost to be your life as a freind.Imagian what would happen if it where to be killed then you would also perish." Shin said with a worryed voice.  
  
" I wont let that happen Shin.Ann is to important to lose." Babidie said as she let Ann climb on her sholder.  
  
" Well lets go then there is much to explain." Shin said as he teleported everyone back to Kaioshin-kai.  
  
Kabito haddent said a word after Babidie came over that night.Even after dinner when Shin explained her place in the universe and how she rules over the other two kais and even how she is not apart of the origanal kai system and how he has no power over him and how he dosent have power over her.While all this was going on Kabito just looked at Babidie as if he hade something to say,but he was bideing his time.  
  
To be continued...................  
  
Now that the evil wizards Bibidi and Babidi have been destroyed hwta dose the future hold for Babidie? Who where the two mysterious woman? And what dose Kabito seem to be holing in?Find out the answeres to these qestions and more next time by reading the majin mistress. 


	10. In the end.

DISCLAMER: NOTHING IS MINE EXCEPT FOR MY CHACTERS.  
  
  
  
  
It was around midnight on Kaioshin-kai.Shin and Babidie where sitting outside of Shins room on the edge of his balcony holding hands and staring at the midnight rainbow.  
  
" It's so beutiful." Babidie said softly as she leened on Shin sholder.  
  
" It can not compare to you." Shin said as he kissed her softly on the lips.They start to make out the fall over the ledge and started making out on the marble floor.He takes off Babidies shirt reveling her flat chest.She unbuttons his over shirt reveling his sweater.He takes it off and just throw it over the ledge witch Kabito was walking under at the time it lands on his head.  
  
" Uhhh." He has a confued look on his face on why his master shirt was on his head.He contiues walking.  
  
" Oh Shin I think we should go all the way." She said taking off his orange tie on thing.  
  
" Yes let's,I know your the one for me lets go inside love." Shin said as he opened the glass door to his amazing room.On the celing there where thousands of stars that floated.The bed was a dark and oak like.And there where dark red velure sheets the room itslef was lit by the floating candles and hade very dark suroundings.   
  
" I'll be right back." Babidie said as she walked out to the next room.She comes back two minutes later dressed in a short strapless red dress with black lace ling the bottem.It was very short.Shin hade goten in to some black pants like his other pair other and a black vest thing that showed his cheast.He was bare foot also.She flys in bed right untop of him.They start making out.He starts to suck her neck.She moans with pleasure then she pulls him closer as she let shin get untop of her.What they didi that night made it one of the greatest moments in Babidies and Shins entire lives.  
  
The next day.  
  
Babidie woke up with Shin right next to her his arms around her.She was naked.She decided to get out of bed and take a shower.She fixes her hair and takes out the braids and just leaves it down.After that she got dreesed in light blue baggy jeans and a baby blue shirt with a little peace frog on it.Shin walks in already dressed.  
  
" Good morning love." Shin said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
" Good morning sweetheart." She says happly after they breack the kiss.  
  
" Last night was the greatest night of my life my love." Shin said as he fixed his hair to his usal mohawk.They walk to the dinning room and are greeted by Kabito.  
  
" Good morning master Babidie, breackfast is ready." Kabito said pleasntly." But if you don't mind I wish to speack to Babidie alone for a moment."   
  
" Sure thats ok with me." Babidie said as she and Kabito started to walk tward the other room.  
  
" Don't be long love." Shin says as Babidie and Kabito step out into the other room.Kabito shuts the door.  
  
" What did you want to talk about Kabito." Babidie said getting serios.  
  
" Did you have it with him last night?" He asked also getting totaly serios not that he already wasent.  
  
" Why is that your concern?" She said getting ready to walk out.He stops her.  
  
" A person like you who is not worthy of that honor I'll be glad the minute you and him must seprate." Kabito said not losing it but a tone of unkindness.  
  
" What are you talking about he loves me as I love him,and we would never seperate,not for anthing.And any way what your problem it's like you hate me for every thing I can't rember and if it's about your people and your planet none of that should be mine to deal with for I was under his control from what Shin told me." Babidie said as she started to lose her quiteness.   
  
" So what if you can't rember it was you who has done it but in the end you where a kai you have all the power and you where not soppost to have it was your mother who was to be the orginal star kai." Kabito yelled.  
  
" Say what?" Babidie asked as she looked up at him as if he where totaly crazy.  
  
" Well when it happend on my planet you mother was part kai to begin with and was chosen to be the orginal star kai until Bibidi got involved with her.He made himself one of my people he made himself perfect so he could prevent her from completing her duties and because she was a powerful sorcers she attracked him like a magnet.His original plan was destroying her and using you his child to control every thing in the universe.They hade it like you and Shin.But when she found out about this,he used her pregnacy as a weekness and imprisond her until she hade you then he destroyed her right after.And you know how the rest of the story goes." Kabito finished calming down.  
  
" Whoa,whoa then how the heck do you know all of this?" She asked totaly confused.  
  
" I loved her once she did't I warned her of this she never listned.I just don't ever want that to happen to my master." Kabito finished.  
  
" Listen I know where your headed with this this but I am so not like my father any way I love Shin for who he is and not for power or anthing like that.Any way you knew who my mom was,then what kind of person was she?" Babidie asked a little uneasy.  
  
" She was a nice lovely kind and undersatnding person who would never harm anyone or anything.She looked just like you only with pure blue eyes." Kabito said softly.  
  
" Wow I never thought you would have loved her.And then it me and my bro with that buu thing went and destroyed your people and planet.I understand why you out of all the people would hate me." Thinks for a moment." Well if it helps I am sorry I destroyed your people,but we can't let the past events get in the way of what the future holds for all of us and hateing me leads to more hate." Babidie said sincerly.  
  
" Maybe but I still don't like it." Kabito said as he walked out.  
  
" Well thats better then saying you hate me.I think I should be going to back to my love befor he starts to worry." Babidie said as she exited.  
  
" What ws that about?" Shin asked a little worryed because he know Kabito dislikes her.  
  
" He knows about my past also my mother she was the orginal star kai but because of Bibidi,he killed her over me just becuse he could raise me to be evil." Babidie said as she took a seat next to Shin.   
  
" Kabito knows about your past,what did he tell you?" Shin asks calmly.She tells Shin every word." It's all true,I know he want you out of here but I don't I love you too much just to let you go like that." Shin said in a sweet voice.  
  
" I know you love me more then anything in the universe and so do I Shin." Babidie said as she kissed him passionately on the lips they stay like that for a cuple of minutes.Then breack.  
  
" Yes I do love you more than the universe.I want to show you something." Shin said as he lead her out side.Ann follows.  
  
" What is it you want to show me?" Babidie asked as Shin lead her to a temple like place.The front was marked by a star,moon and sun.  
  
The walk inside,in there they are greeted by a star filled ceiling and a sun to the left and a full moon to the right.And a dark read carpet on the blue floor.Ann jumps around looking at everything.  
  
" What is this place?" Babidie asked as she walked around the small temple.  
  
" This is the temple of sky.This is a place of peace and universal guide." Shin explaind as he flew up to the ceiling and pulled out a small drawer the was in the center of the ceiling.A small necklace falls out.It was silver and in the center there was a small glass circle and in the inside there was a small blue star floating in the center.  
  
" Whats with the necklace?" Babidei asked as she eyed it with the curiousty.Ann jumps on her head and also starts to stare at it.  
  
" It the necklace of star." Shin said as he put the necklace around her neck it hung down to a low level on her neck almost like a chocker.  
  
" I don't know what to say." She looks at thro the refletion in the moon." It's breathtaking."  
  
" Oh Babidie the look is stuning," Shin said as he stode next to her." Well I think we should get with other bissness if we are to get anything acomplished today." Shin said as he lead her outside of the temple.  
  
" So what are we doing today?" Babidie asked as she picked up Ann.  
  
" Well I thinks it best that you get aquanted with the other kais.It's simple really on how where going to get there just hold my hand and close your eyes." Shin said as he held on to Babidies hand.Kabito walks in." What is it Kabito?" Shin asked politly.  
  
" I have just gotten word from the lunar and solar kais they wish to speck to Babidie.At this moment." Kabito said calmly.  
  
" Well that is where we where headed anyway." Shin said as he put his fore fingrs on his forhead." Are you coming with us?" Shin asked.  
  
" Don't I always." Kabito said as the telport.Babidie opens her eyes and looks around.The sky was lit by many stars and there was moon in the sky to the left and a giant sun witch was very far away her right they stode in front of a huge mansion that was a light blue and two huge glass door where the markings of the entrance.  
  
" Hi Star." A female voice says the girl with the large midnight blue bow.Greeted as she walked up to Babidie and shaked her hand.  
  
" Hi nice to meet you,you know I never caught your name.What was it again?" Babidie asked playfully like she almost always dose.  
  
" Oh there I go again syaing hi befor I introduce my self I am Lalundra the lunar kai but just call me Lalundra every one usaly dose." She said as she shook her hand." And your the univeraly celeberity soucres Babidie." Lalundra said happly." Whos your freind back there?" She asks refering to Kabito.  
  
" Oh this is Shin.." Cut off by Lalundra.  
  
" No the pink guy.Who is he?" She asks again.  
  
" Oh he's Kabito." Babidie said a little uneasy.  
  
" Hi Kabito." She says cheerfuly.  
  
" Well hello it's nice to see you again." The other girl said as she walked up from behind.She was the girl with the super long orange ribons that now hung from the sides of her neck and hung down to her waist." Hi I am the solar kai Sandra.Nice to meet you Babidie." She said as she shook Babidies hand." Hello you know I did't quite get your name back there." Refering to Kabito.  
  
" Oh sorry I am Kabito and I think I should be going now." He said getting ready to teleport out.  
  
" Oh come I personaly insist you stay Kabito." Sandra said walking up to stop him.  
  
" Yes do stay,you are welcome here." Lalundra said as she walked up to Kabito on the opisite side of where Sandra was standing.  
  
" Um ladys.Umm uhh." Kabito said confused.He had no idea he would come ot a planet where there where two lovely ladies standing on both sides of him.The bad thing was he never hade a problem like this ever happen to him and he hade no clue on how to solve the problem.  
  
" Yes Kabito?" They ask in unicion.  
  
" Never mind." Kabito said looking around for help.  
  
" I think we better leave Kabito alone with these lovely ladies." Shin said as they started to walk inside the mansion.  
  
" Yhea that would be best any way what he dose is none of our bissness.They walk in the mansion.Leaveing Kabito alone Ann just sat and watched outside.But over out in the sky of the planet a mysterious rainbow bird flys over head a small camera tied to it's neck.The bird stay from a matter of minutes.Then flys away.  
  
Two months later.  
  
Shin and Babidie got married.But the wedding reception was ruined because Goku ate all the food.  
  
Kabito has love isues.With the constant wars between Lalundra and Sandra.  
  
And Ann just sat there and watched the whole thing happen.  
  
The end.....for now.  
  
Special thanx to:JH,Some kidd and Lyonette for reviewing and staying with the story if not for you I would have never gotten past chapter three.Thank you. 


End file.
